Bubbles
by Amazingly awesome person
Summary: He was having fun, and knew how much he was irritating her. She fluffed up her fur, though she knew she shouldn’t let the medicine cat provoke her. Slight JayxCinder, one-shot.


**Ok, so this is a slight JayxCinder, though I don't think there are enough hints for it to be counted as one until the end. Enjoy.**

The stream snaked its way through the forest, weaving through trees, before at last cascading over the small rocks and coming to rest in a deep, wide, clear pool. The sun caught the stream, making it sparkle, a golden path through the trees. And in the pool, little bubbles formed, sparkling with colours before disappearing. Sitting by the pool, lapping gently at the water, was a fluffy gray she-cat, drinking in the cool, sweet water. She paused and looked around to make sure no-one was watching, before jumping in the pool, batting at the bubbles. ThunderClan cats were not usually so at home in the water, but after breaking her leg, Cinderheart had learned to swim to strengthen it, and now found the water playful and gentle, as opposed to the rest of her clan, who only saw sucking, heavy gray waves that could drag a cat under. Swimming closer to the small waterfall to bat at the bubbles more, a lump of wet brown mud landed on her head.

"Hruff!" She grunted in surprise. Another clump of soil landed on her head, and she climbed out, not wanting to dirty her special pool. Fluffing out her fur and shaking the mud off, she marched up the stream. She spotted the culprit easily enough. The blind, gray medicine cat was tugging at clumps of watermint, kicking soil into the stream as he struggled to uproot the healthy plants.

"JAYFEATHER!" She yowled, marching up to him. He spun around in surprise, kicking more soil into the water where it was quickly carried downstream and into her pool.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. Jayfeather's nose twitched as if he could smell the soil on her.

"Collecting herbs, what does it look like I'm doing? And why are you all wet and covered in soil?" He said, his tone scornful. Cinderheart unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground as she fought for patience.

"You're kicking dirt into the water." She said through gritted teeth.

"So?" He asked, shrugging. Cinderheart flexed her claws again. She would get in trouble if she pushed the medicine cat into the stream, she knew, but it seemed like a lovely option at that moment.

"You're making the cleanest stream in our territory dirty." She meowed. She had never been one for patience, and she was a second away from clawing his ears.

"Is that why you're covered in mud? What did Firestar say about swimming in leaf-fall?" He meowed, his tone smug.

"He said that I shouldn't or I'd spread greencough around the clan. But it isn't leaf-fall yet." She said. Jayfeather's blind blue eyes flashed with amusement, uncharacteristic for him.

"So it isn't. But leaf-green won't last forever and you know as well as I do that it's getting a bit cold for swimming." He was having fun, and knew how much he was irritating her. She fluffed up her fur, though she knew she shouldn't let the medicine cat provoke her, but he was deliberately acting dumb, his voice portraying a careful innocence to suggest he really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Jayfeather, be more careful and please don't kick water into my stream. You're dirtying my pool." She mewed stiffly, forcing her fur to lie flat. Now Jayfeather looked genuinely puzzled, unsure of what she was talking about.

"What pool? And how is this your stream?" He asked, the smugness from his tone replaced by genuine curiosity. An idea for revenge appeared in Cinderheart's mind and she found herself grinning evilly.

"Follow me, I'll show you." She said innocently, careful to make her tone sound friendly again. Jayfeather looked suspicious, but followed her scent trail as she led him back through the forest, keeping the stream in sight. Jayfeather's ears pricked a moment before Cinderheart could hear the gentle splashing of the water in her pool. She knew it'd be muddy, due to Jayfeather's carelessness, but the idea boiling in her head made the information irrelevant.

"Here we are." A flash of sunlight turned the pool orange, in a beautiful, blinding way. Cinderheart made a sharp intake of breath, watching the bubbles glow with all kinds of colours, some of which didn't even have names. Suddenly, Jayfeather stiffened beside her.

"Cinderheart, I can seer it!" He said, excitement in his voice. He bounced up like a little kit. Cinderheart whipped around, shocked.

"Really? Can you see me?" She asked. Jayfeather turned to look at her.

"Ye-" Something made the medicine cat speechless, though she didn't know what.

"Why don't you take a closer look at the pool?" She suggested evilly. Nodding and speechless, he crept forward to the edge of the pool, seemingly watching the bubbles pop. With a loud yowl, she threw herself forward, knocking herself and Jayfeather into the pool.

"Fox-dung!" He cried. "I'm drowning, I'm drowning." Cinderheart's whiskers twitched.

"No you're not. Just stand up." She said. He was in the shallowest part of the pool where the rocks made a gentle inline into the water. Standing up, he shook himself.

"Can you still see?" She asked, the amusement from her revenge fading.

"I-no. Afetr I saw you, I just went blind again. I wonder why?" He asked, climbing out of the water and shaking himself.

"Maybe it was a sign from StarClan?" She asked. Jayfeather paused, considering what she said.

"But nothing I saw could have been a sig-" for the second time that day, he paused mid-speech. "Never mind, I have a feeling we'll figure it out." He meowed. Cinderheart climbed out of the pool too, shaking droplets onto Jayfeather's fur.

"We?" She asked. Something flashed in his once again blind blue eyes.

"Yes we, because we both saw what StarClan intended us to see." He said simply. Cinderheart cocked her head to the side.

"And that was?" she persisted. Jayfeather chuckled.

"I think I know. But we'll have to wait and see."

**There. And I'll leave what the sign from StarClan was to you're imagination. And now, read and review this very clichéd fanfic, please :D**


End file.
